Osiągnięcia
Osiągnięcia, tak na dobrą sprawę, służą tylko i wyłącznie do szpanu. Zdobyć niektóre to dziecinna igraszka, nad innymi trzeba się trochę natrudzić. "Pierwszy raz" artysty Plik:AchIcon_1.gif Mój pierwszy występ - wpadnij do któregoś klubu bez wymaganej sławy, kliknij zakładkę "Występy" i wybierz pasujący Ci termin - pamiętaj tylko, żeby był on dostatniecznie odległy, inaczej niewielu zdąży kupić bilety. Przy okazji spełnisz jedną z zachcianek mamy :) Plik:AchIcon_2.gif Mój pierwszy utwór nagrany w studio - '''to nic innego jak nagranie w studio jednej z piosenek napisanych przez kogoś z Twojego zespołu. Pierwszy krok do wydania płyty. Plik:AchIcon_3.gif '''Mój pierwszy nagrany singiel - '''to wbrew pozorom wcale nie jest taka wyższa szkoła. Podpisanie kontraktu, nagranie dwóch piosenek, tytuł, okładka - i voila! Plik:AchIcon_4.gif '''Mój pierwszy nagrany album - '''zasadniczo różni się powyższego tylko tym, że potrzebujesz 8-12 utworów. Plik:AchIcon_47.gif '''Nakręcenie mojego pierwszego teledysku - gdy już nagrasz ścieżkę do którejś ze swoich piosenek, w menu Artysty znajdziesz link umożliwiający Ci rozpoczęcie pracy nad teledyskiem - to jednak już trochę droższa sprawa, zwłaszcza dla wytwórni, więc upewnij się, że nie zostanie odrzucony. Szczegóły... Ilość publiczności Plik:AchIcon_5.gif Mój pierwszy występ przed publicznością większą niż 100 ludzi - '''jeśli cena biletu jest odpowiednia, a koncert zarezerwowany odpowiedniu wcześnie, sto biletów na Twój koncert sprzeda się nawet w mieście, gdzie nie masz żadnej sławy. Plik:AchIcon_6.gif '''Mój pierwszy występ przed publicznością większą niż 1000 ludzi - '''niezbyt wysoka sława - wystarczy nawet "karygodnie" (2/26) - odpowiednio wczesna rezerwacja i 1000-osobową publiczność masz jak w banku :) Plik:AchIcon_7.gif Mój pierwszy występ przed publicznością złożoną z 10000 ludzi - to już wymaga całkiem sporej sławy i występów dobrej jakości. Jeśli chcesz zdobyć to osiągnięcie przy trochę niższej sławie, możesz spróbować dogadać się z CEO, aby odpowiednio zmniejszył cenę biletu... '''Jakość występu Plik:AchIcon_11.gifPlik:AchIcon_12.gifPlik:AchIcon_13.gifPlik:AchIcon_14.gifPlik:AchIcon_15.gif Na jakość występu składa się wiele czynników - to osiągnięcie zdobędziesz, gdy jego ogólna ocena będzie odpowiednio: "przyzwoita" (10/26), "rewelacyjna" (16/26), "perfekcyjna" (21/26), "nieziemski" (23/26) i "PRZEBOSKI" (26/26). Radiowe listy przebojów Plik:AchIcon_8.gif Mój zespół trafił do najlepszej 40-tki radiowej listy przebojów -''' Plik:AchIcon_9.gif 'Mój zespół trafił do najlepszej 10-tki radiowej listy przebojów -' Plik:AchIcon_10.gif Mój zespół trafił na 1. miejsce radiowej listy przebojów -''' Ranking "Kto wygrywa?" Plik:AchIcon_16.gif Zdobycie miejsca w najlepszej 10-ce listy "Kto wygrywa" -' Plik:AchIcon_17.gif Zdobycie miejsca w najlepszej 5-ce listy "Kto wygrywa" -''' 34x34px 'Zdobycie 3. miejsca na liście "Kto wygrywa" -' Plik:AchIcon_19.gif 'Zdobycie 2. miejsca na liście "Kto wygrywa" -' 'Plik:AchIcon_20.gif Zdobycie 1. miejsca wśród artystów -' '''Spełnienie życzeń matki Plik:AchIcon_23.gif Ukończenie Przewodnika Dla Początkujących - '''nawet, jeśli zignorujesz wszystkie życzenia mamy, dostaniesz to osiągnięcie. '''Romanse Plik:AchIcon_21.gif Mój pierwszy raz z kimś, kogo kocham - 'wysoki pasek romansu, ustronne miejsce, takie jak mieszkanie, hotel lub park... i można zaszaleć ;) Pamiętaj tylko, że przynajmniej jedno z was musi posiadać umiejętność "Seks", żeby cokolwiek z tego wyszło... 'Plik:AchIcon_92.gif Biorę ślub! - '''opcja niestety tylko dla VIP-ów. Kupujesz pierścionek zaręczynowy, używasz go w interakcji - a jeśli druga osoba powie "tak" nic tylko Znajomości->Rodzina->Zaaranżuj wesele. '''Firmy Plik:AchIcon_25.gif Otwarcie pierwszej firmy - '''wykup Licencję biznesową i udaj się do ratusza - tam miła sekretarka pomoże Ci we wszystkich formalnościach :) '''Rodzicielstwo Plik:AchIcon_26.gif Moje pierwsze dziecko - '''Nazwa osiągnięcia mówi sama za siebie. Musisz urodzić dziecko (tyczy się pań), bądź poddać się testowi na ojcostwo (tyczy się panów). '''Literatura Plik:AchIcon_30.gifPlik:AchIcon_31.gifPlik:AchIcon_32.gif Odpowiednio 5, 25 lub 100 artykułów opublikowanych w czasopiśmie "It's Pop" ("IP"). Dokładne wskazówki, jak napisać artykuł znajdziesz tutaj. Przygoda '''Odkrywca Prawdziwego Piękna - '''Musisz przejść quest opowiadający o Troi. Szczegóły...Kategoria:Postać